Apa Maumu?
by imkyuu
Summary: Sasuke yang populer selalu dikelilingi oleh para gadis, mendapat begitu banyak coklat dan surat cinta berwarna merah jambu dari para penggemarnya. Namun, apa jadinya bila ada satu surat aneh yang berwarna hitam di antara semua surat-surat tadi? Dan, apa yang dilakukan Naruto, rivalnya, sehingga ia menjadi muntah tak karuan?/ FemNaru./ Special for Valentine Day.


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s)/Miss-typo, OOC, Genderbender, Humor tak terasa(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa Maumu?**

Hari _Valentine_ adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu hampir setiap remaja di seluruh dunia. Terutama bagi remaja pria yang sudah berpasangan. Tak khayal mereka sangat mengaharapkan akan coklat yang akan diberikan oleh kekasih mereka di hari kasih sayang itu. Tak jauh berbeda di sisi para gadis, mereka juga sangat bersemangat untuk menyambut datangnya _valentine_ yang hanya datang setahun sekali setiap tanggal 14 Februari. Tentunya untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka kepada pasangan mereka.

Lain halnya dengan para gadis yang belum─atau tidak─memiliki kekasih. Mereka biasanya memberikan coklat kasih sayang mereka kepada orang-orang terdekat yang mereka miliki. Misalnya sahabat, keluarga, atau mungkin orang yang disuka? Err, mungkin saja, jika ada keberanian untuk memberikannya.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi dari SMA Konoha bergegas memasukkan buku-buku mereka dan mulai berhamburan keluar. Jika diperhatikan, entah kenapa terdapat sebuah kerumunan yang tengah berdesak-desakan di tengah lapangan, lapangan yang cukup luas pula. Tapi kenapa hanya pada suatu titik mereka berkumpul? Ada apa sebenarnya? Mari kita mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Sasuke! Kau mau coklat apa besok?"

"Kak Sasuke, besok terima coklatku ya!"

"Kak Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

_Yup, _sekiranya kita sudah tahu apa penyebab adanya kerumunan ini. Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu siswa jenius─walaupun masih di bawah Shikamaru, si jenius nomor satu─di sekolah ini. Selain jenius, parasnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya yang melimpah membuatnya dijuluki sebagai _Pangeran_ di SMA Konoha. Tentu saja yang membuat julukan itu adalah para penggemarnya.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya cukup risih dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Terkadang, ia ingin menjadi pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja, dengan paras dan kekayaan yang biasa-biasa saja, sehingga setiap harinya dia tidak akan dikerumuni oleh para gadis yang layaknya orang kesurupan setiap melihatnya.

Perlu ditekankan disini. Hanya _terkadang_. Jadi, dia tidak sepenuhnya menginginkan itu.

Kini, ia tengah bersusah payah untuk keluar dari desakan para siswi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman-temannya yang melewatinya. Namun, mereka mengabaikan dirinya dan melewatinya begitu saja. Mereka tak ingin di hari _Valentine_ besok, wajah mereka penuh luka bekas cakaran kuku gadis-gadis itu, yang menurut mereka akan sangat ganas jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya diabaikan, Sasuke mulai pasrah akan keadaan.

"Rasakan itu Sasuke!" Suara cempreng khas seorang gadis menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia kenal betul dengan suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze, _rival _abadinya baik dalam bidang akademik, non-akademik, maupun kehidupan sehari-hari. Walaupun Naruto seorang gadis, tapi ia cukup tangguh untuk melawan Sasuke. Terutama di bidang olahraga. Kekuatan, tenaga, dan daya tahan tubuhnya bagaikan monster. Sasuke bahkan pernah kalah lomba lari dari sekolah hingga rumah mereka─yang kebetulan bertetanggaan─sebanyak 3 kali. Hanya 3 kali! Uchiha itu telah bersumpah tidak akan kalah lebih dari itu dari seorang gadis.

Merasa emosinya terpancing oleh perkataan gadis pirang itu, ia berusaha keras untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu. Jika dengan kekuatan fisik ia masih tidak bisa keluar─karena ia hanya seorang diri sementara siswi di sekelilingnya sangatlah banyak─ia akan menggunakan 'jurus' andalannya. Ia menarik nafas, lalu dikeluarkan. Tarik nafas lagi, keluar lagi. Tarik nafas, jangan dikeluarkan.

_Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya bercanda!_

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan persiapannya. Ia kemudian berujar dengan tenang, "Nona-nona, bisa minta perhatian kalian sebentar?"

Dan seketika, semua siswi itu terdiam menatap Sasuke. Setelah merasa suasana kembali tenang, ia kemudian bertanya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum tipis yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Keluargaku sudah menunggu di rumah, dan mereka menyuruhku untuk segera pulang karena hari ini akan ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga besarku. Jadi, bisakah kalian membiarkanku lewat dan pergi dari sini dan bisa segera pulang?"

Bohong. Itu semua adalah akal-akalan Sasuke agar bisa terlepas dari kerumunan itu. Tapi, karena gadis-gadis itu sangat jarang melihat Sasuke berujar selembut itu dan tersenyum seperti itu, tentunya mereka membiarkan _Pangeran_ mereka pergi begitu saja.

"Terima kasih," tambahnya setelah ia bisa keluar. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara itu, siswi-siswi tadi masih terbengong di tengah lapangan.

"_Cih, aku tidak akan pernah tersenyum seperti itu lagi di depan kalian."_ Batin Sasuke sembari berjalan keluar sekolah.

Sungguh besar egomu, Sasuke.

Sasuke yang awalnya berjalan dengan santai, kini tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia harus bisa menjahili _rival_nya itu. Ia bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah, dan kebetulan targetnya masih ada disana. Membelakanginya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekati gadis itu dari belakang, kemudian dengan sengaja menyenggol tubuh Naruto ke samping dengan keras.

Karena perbuatannya itu, Naruto akhirnya menabrak tiga orang siswa dari kelas lain dan membuat mereka berempat terjatuh ke tanah. Ia menimpa pemuda-pemuda itu, namun dengan segera ia berdiri dan meminta maaf kepada mereka. Melihat itu, Sasuke tampak menyeringai dan mendengus pelan demi menahan gelak tawanya.

Naruto yang tersadar bahwa ini semua adalah salah Sasuke, dengan segera ia berbalik hendak menghadap si Uchiha bungsu itu. Namun, Sasuke sudah kabur terlebih dahulu.

"UCHIHA SASUKE KURANG AJAR! KEMARI KAU!"

"HEI AYAM! BERHENTI!"

"SASUKE AYAAAAM!" Sumpah serapah terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya untuk Sasuke yang telah menjahilinya itu sambil terus berlari mengejar Sasuke. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh sejak tadi. Yang pasti, ia harus balas dendam pada Sasuke. Harus.

Oh Naruto, bukankah kau bisa membalasnya nanti ketika kalian sampai di rumah?

Naruto tampak menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya ketika melihat toko-toko di sekitarnya yang didominasi oleh warna merah muda dan berbagai hiasan khas hari _Valentine_.

"_Kenapa aku tidak membuat coklat 'spesial' untuk kuberikan pada Sasuke besok?"_ Batinnya edan. Tiba-tiba, ia tertawa sinting di tengah-tengah kepadatan Tokyo. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mungkin kini sudah menganggapnya gila atau semacamnya.

Jika Sasuke saat ini ada di dekatnya, pasti ia langsung pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Itu pasti.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

**SMA Konoha. 7.10 a.m.**

Seperti biasa, Sasuke kini tengah dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi SMA Konoha. Tak hanya dirinya, lokernya yang baru ia buka─setelah ia berhasil lolos dari serangan ganas para gadis tentunya─ternyata dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak cokelat dan juga surat yang pembungkus dan amplopnya berwarna _pink_. Warna yang tak disukainya.

Ia mengambil semua coklat dan surat itu, kemudian memberikan semua coklat itu kepada semua siswa lelaki yang melewatinya dan membuang surat-surat itu tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu karena ia sudah yakin akan apa isi dari surat-surat dengan amplop berwarna merah jambu dengan stiker yang sangat mencolok, yang mungkin tampak sangat lucu di mata para gadis, namun tidak baginya.

Ia yang merasa bosan dengan kegiatan membuang surat-surat itu merasa heran ketika melihat salah satu amplop surat yang lain daripada yang lain.

"_Bukannya tadi tidak ada?_" Batin Sasuke sembari mengambil kembali surat itu dari tong sampah. Ia perhatikan surat itu baik-baik. Amplopnya berwarna hitam, stiker yang digunakan pun berbentuk tengkorak. Merasa penasaran, ia pun membuka isi surat itu.

_Kutunggu di atap sekolah pukul 7.20 nanti. Jika terlambat akan kuhajar kau._

_Jangan beritahu atau beritempekan hal ini pada siapa pun._

Sasuke cengo dengan isi surat itu. Apa mungkin ada seorang siswa lelaki di sekolah ini yang berniat iseng padanya dengan meletakkan ini di lokernya? Sasuke sedikit tertarik. Mungkin hari ini dia bisa bermain-main sedikit dan tidak akan sebosan biasanya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul tujuh lewat tujuh belas menit. Ia tahu ia akan terlambat jika ia berjalan santai dari tempatnya saat ini, lantai 1, hingga atap sekolah. Namun, ia tak peduli.

_Emang gue pikirin_.

Kira-kira itulah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini jika diungkapkan dalam bahasa anak gaul masa kini. Sasuke memasukkan amplop tadi ke dalam saku _coat_ miliknya dan mulai berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah tiba di depan pintu menuju dunia lain. Ah bukan, menuju atap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Dan secara perlahan pula angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya. Suhu dingin semakin menyelimutinya. Ia bingung, orang macam apa yang meminta bertemu di atap sekolah di tengah hujan salju seperti ini? Yah, walaupun saljunya tidak begitu deras. Namun, orang itu pasti benar-benar idiot atau mungkin sudah gila karena telah memintanya untuk datang ke atap sekolah disaat-saat seperti ini. Belum juga sepenuhnya ia membuka pintu itu, telah terdengar sebuah suara yang terkesan membentak.

"KAU TERLAMBAT, UCHIHA!"

Tunggu. Sasuke merasa sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Suara cempreng khas perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya selain ibunya. Dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat ia membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. Dan begitu kagetnya ia ketika mendapati bahwa, orang yang ada di depan sana bukanlah seorang siswa lelaki, melainkan..

"NARUTO? SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?"

"MENUNGGUMU, AYAM!"

Sasuke tercekat. Apa mungkin keadaan ini sama seperti pada _scene_ di telenovela yang sering ditonton ibunya itu dirumah? Saat seorang gadis yang dengan rela menunggu di bawah salju begitu lama demi kedatangan pria yang disukainya? Sasuke mulai berkhayal yang 'iya-iya'. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit berbeda. Jika di telenovela itu, diceritakan bahwa sang gadis merupakan gadis yang baik hati dan lemah lembut. Sementara itu, yang ada di depannya adalah..

"_Hiii.." _Sasuke merinding disko membayangkan jika misalnya gadis yang menyukainya memiliki watak seperti orang yang ada di depannya.

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Sasuke langsung mengesampingkan isi pikirannya itu lalu menatap orang yang ada jauh di depannya itu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok itu. Sosok gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai 'tetangga paling menyebalkan' yang pernah dikenalnya. Semakin lama dan semakin dekat. Sasuke kemudian berhenti ketika jarak mereka sudah terpaut 2 meter.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, sedingin es krim yang didinginkan pada suatu _freezer _yang baru dibeli.

Angin musim dingin menerpa mereka berdua. Rambut Naruto yang diikat _twintail_ diterpa angin, membuatnya nampak berantakan. Udara dingin ini membuatnya merinding kedinginan, namun ia mencoba bertahan. Demi memberikan 'itu' pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Naruto mulai membuka suaranya. Sasuke masih menunggu perkataan Naruto selanjutnya meskipun ia sendiri sudah kedinginan disini.

"A-a.. K-k-kuu.." Naruto berujar. Ia 'terlihat' seperti orang yang tengah gugup, dengan tubuh yang terlihat bergetar. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam _coat_ yang digunakannya, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak kemarin.

"Aku?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"_Apa jangan-jangan ia ingin mengatakan kalau dia…"_ Sasuke mulai was-was akan perkataan Naruto selanjutnya. Ia mulai bingung harus menjawab seperti apa nantinya. Oh Sasuke, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton telenovela yang disukai ibumu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, kemudian..

"A-a-a-aa.. K-k-kuu-KURANG AJAR KAU SASUKE!"

Dalam sekejap ia mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ada di dalam _coat_nya sejak tadi, yang ternyata adalah coklat hasil eksperimennya kemarin, dan langsung diberikannya kepada Sasuke secara 'ganas'. Bagaimana tidak disebut 'ganas'? Ia memberikannya dengan cara menyodok perut Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaganya yang bagaikan monster itu. Bisa dibayangkan?

Naruto bergegas kabur dari tempat itu, berniat menghindari Sasuke yang mungkin saja akan membalas perbuatannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Antara karena masih merasa sakit karena pukulan keras di perutnya tadi atau karena masih syok atas yang terjadi. Ia harusnya sudah tahu akan kemungkinan ini dari awal, dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh dari telenovela tak jelas itu.

"_Hei, tapi setidaknya, aku mendapat coklat bukan? Yah, walaupun cara pemberiannya sangat tidak kusukai. Setidaknya, aku dapat, 'kan? Apalagi dari dia. Rivalku sendiri. Dan, saat ia memberikan coklat itu padaku tadi, dia seperti gadis yang tengah gugup, 'kan? Sepertinya, aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menjahili si Namikaze itu lagi. Ahaha, aku bisa menyebarkan gosip bahwa ia menyukaiku. Khukhukhu. Tunggu saja permainanku, Naruto."_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ada di pikirannya kini. Oh Sasuke, kau tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya tadi Naruto berbicara agak terbata bukanlah karena gugup, tapi karena kedinginan!

Khayalan akan rencana menjahili Naruto pun terus bermunculan di pikirannya. Membayangkan itu, Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Selebar-lebarnya lubang hidungnya yang kini tengah kembang kempis. Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Mengingat sesuatu, Sasuke tersadar dari khayalannya lagi. Dia mendapat coklat, tetapi kenapa tidak dimakan? Ia pikir, coklat lumayan untuk mengenyangkan perutnya yang belum sarapan. Dengan begitu, ia pun membuka pembungkusnya dan mulai memakan coklat yang bentuknya seperti permen kecil berbentuk bulat itu. Ia tidak merasa curiga sama sekali dengan coklat itu, karena bungkusnya yang sangat rapi dan cantik. Lalu, dipikirnya gadis Namikaze itu tidaklah mungkin bisa membuat coklat. Sehingga, ia merasa kalau coklat yang kini ada di tangannya adalah coklat yang Naruto beli di toko. Sehingga ini tidak akan meracuninya dan ia anggap AMAN.

Tapi ternyata, ia salah. Salah besar. Coklat itu, sama sekali TIDAK AMAN.

Wajahnya yang mulanya tenang saja dan malah tampak menikmati coklat itu kemudian berangsur memucat tak karuan. Ia merasakan rasa aneh dilidahnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang aneh dari coklat ini. Ia sama sekali TIDAK TAHU.

"HAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU AYAM! KAU TIDAK SADAR JIKA AKU MEMASUKKAN DAGING BABI DIDALAM COKLAT ITU? HAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa nista dari balik pintu atas sekolah. Ternyata, sejak tadi ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"APAA? HOEEEK!" Sasuke langsung memuntahkan apa yang baru dimakannya. Dia lantas menatap horror ke arah Naruto. Ia hendak berlari mengejar Naruto. Namun, ketika melewati toilet, bukannya lanjut mengejar Naruto, dirinya malah berbelok ke arah toilet dan mulai melakukan ritual pencucian mulut di atas wastafel.

Sasuke yang baru paham kenapa Naruto mau berbaik hati memberikannya cokelat merasa dipermainkan. Seharusnya ia sudah sadar sejak tadi kalau Naruto pasti memiliki alasan tersembunyi dibalik niat baiknya kepada Sasuke. SEHARUSNYA, ia sadar akan itu.

"KURANG AJAR KAU, NAMIKAZE!"

Sasuke, kau kemanakan otak jeniusmu itu, hah?

─**The End─**

Halo! Ini dia fic kedua saya yang sudah saya persiapkan sejak bulan lalu. XD

Sebenarnya saya mau _publish_ fic ini bulan lalu, tapi aneh aja gitu kalau fic tentang Valentine tapi _publish_nya sebulan sebelum Valentine. XD

Dan inilah jadinya, saya publish sekarang. X3

Mengenai fic pertama saya, Your Birthday, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudah memberikan _review_nya apalagi ada yang menjadikannya favorit. XD

Wah, saya terhura.(?) X'D

Oh iya, rencananya saya akan membuat sequel untuk fic ini yan nantinya akan di_publish_ saat White Day bulan depan. Ada yang mau memberikan saran untuk alur ceritanya? :3

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya yang aneh ini. Boleh saya minta kritik, saran, dan _review_nya? Jadi _Guest_ pun tak apa. :D


End file.
